


camellia (if the stars align)

by mikararinna



Series: 缘定三生 ；锟疼 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Day 1: Destiny, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: "Do you believe in those things, Kun?""What?""Do you believe in fate, in destiny?" Ten asked. "Do you believe in soulmates?""I believe in people meeting for a reason. There must be a reason why you met someone, be it for the good or the bad in your life. I believe soulmates exist, but it doesn't necessarily mean two people in love," Kun explained."Do you think we're destined soulmates?"Kun looked at him, smiling. "Maybe we are, who knows?"(Kun believed that fate worked in its own way, maybe there was a reason fate let them meet and there was also a reason why fate tore them apart.)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: 缘定三生 ；锟疼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	camellia (if the stars align)

**Author's Note:**

> kunten week, day one: destiny. 
> 
> ngl I hate this lol. wrote this while I wasn't feeling very creative but I decided to just post this for the heck of it. tried a new style of writing but kinda gave up halfway. star-crossed lovers kunten, isn't that such a beautiful concept?

Once upon a time, we were lovers; 

"Come in," Kun called out when he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. He fixed his sitting position, straightening his back on the chair. The door opened to reveal one of his family maids coming in with a tray of refreshments. 

"Young Master Kun, this is the pot of tea you requested," 

"Yes, thank you. Just place it on the table," Kun told her and she placed it on the wooden coffee table in front of him. 

“Is there anything else you need, Young Master Kun?” the maid asked him. 

“No, that would be it. Thank you,” Kun replied.

The maid nodded her head at Kun, ready to take her leave before she paused in her step to look at Kun again. “Master Qian left a message earlier for you. He was hoping to see you at dinner tonight,”

“My father’s home?” Kun asked her. 

“He would be arriving from Wuhan tonight. It is estimated that he would arrive an hour before dinner,” she informed. 

“I understand. Thank you for informing me, you may take your leave now,” Kun said as the maid bowed down and left the room. 

Kun sighed. He folded the edge of the page he was reading and closed the book, placing it on the table. Kun poured himself the tea that was brought for him upon his request. The smell of jasmine tea evaded his room, calming down his senses. His shoulders slumped down as he added sugar into his drink, stirring it and taking a sip after cooling it down. 

He was busy savouring his tea when he heard a tap-tap sound to his right. Kun thought he had been hallucinating when he heard the sound again. It was the sound of something tapping against his glass window. He turned to his right to see a finger tap-tapping on his bedroom window. Kun stood up and walked over. 

A face popped out from behind the bushes of the garden that overlooked his bedroom. Kun jumped in surprise but sighed in relief when he recognized the familiar face who was behind the tapping of his window. He shook his head as he walked over and unlocked his floor-to-ceiling window. 

“What are you doing here?” Kun asked as the other male stood up and grinned at him. 

“I missed you,” he replied. Kun arched an eyebrow and the other sighed. “Okay, yeah maybe I was trying to skip my tutoring lesson too,”

“Ten,” Kun warned.

“But I said I missed you! Let me in, please,” Ten pouted, looking at the other with pleading eyes.

Kun gave him once over, sighed and make some space for him to enter his bedroom. Ten beamed at him. He crossed over the fenced bushes of flowers to get into Kun’s bedroom, pecking the other on the cheek as he entered. He wasted no time on plopping himself down on one of Kun’s leisure chairs, already knowing every inch of this room (and this house) at the back of his mind. Kun closed the window before turning around and walking over to Ten. 

“So? Why are you here?” Kun asked him as he sat down on the chair opposite of Ten. 

“I told you I missed you, didn’t I?” Ten replied. 

Kun rolled his eyes. “Why are you trying to skip your tutoring lesson?”

“Mother is trying to make me learn another language,” Ten sighed, slumping down on his seat, arms crossed. “I don’t get it. This is the third language she wants me to learn after our mother tongue, why does she want me to learn more?” 

“What language is it this time?” Kun asked, more out of curiosity. 

“Korean,” Ten replied. “I understood why she wanted me to learn English and Thai. The former for meetings with people who wishes to make relations with our family and the latter because of our descendancy but what does Korean have anything to do with the family business?” 

“Maybe your parents are looking to continue the family business in the Korean market?” Kun suggested helpfully. 

Ten groaned. “I’m starting to wonder if taking over the family business would do us any good,” 

“You have to. You’re the eldest, Yongqin. There’s not much choice,” Kun told him.

“Enough about me. How are you doing? What have you been reading these days?” Ten asked him, picking up the book Kun had placed on the table. He flipped through the pages, opening the book to where Kun had dog-earred the edge of the page. 

“Oh, Qian Kun, you and your habit of folding the edges of a page. When will this end?” Ten sighed as he unfolded the page and smoothed out the edges.

“I couldn’t help it, it’s easier to remember where I stopped that way,” Kun explained. 

Ten shook his head in disapproval. “Excuses, Qian Kun,” 

He messed with his hair, seemingly looking for something. Kun eyed him amusedly. His dark hair was getting longer and Kun wanted to reach out to thread his fingers through Ten’s hair. Ten pulled out a black hair clip that held his hair up, hidden by his dark locks. Kun watched as his fringe fell down and covered one side of his face. His eyes caught the hair clip Ten was holding, a star and a camellia flower at one end of it. 

“My hair was starting to get longer so I stole one of Chariya’s hair clips. Mother would want me to cut my hair soon, such a waste. I prefer it longer,” Ten mumbled as he placed the hair clip in between the pages Kun was reading and closed the book. 

“There you go, this is much better than folding the edges of the page. I don’t think Chariya would notice she lost one of her hair clips. She has too much to begin with and I always steal this particular one,” 

Ten placed the book back on the table. Kun watched as the book he was reading now has a star and a camellia flower poking out from between the pages. 

"You were reading about the red string of fate?" Ten asked, looking over at him. 

Kun shrugged his shoulders. "I found it in the home library. I thought it would be a fun read," 

"Do you believe in those things, Kun?" 

"What?" 

"Do you believe in fate, in destiny?" Ten asked. "Do you believe in soulmates?" 

"I believe in people meeting for a reason. There must be a reason why you met someone, be it for the good or the bad in your life. I believe soulmates exist, but it doesn't necessarily mean two people in love," Kun explained. 

"Do you think we're destined soulmates?" 

Kun looked at him, smiling. "Maybe we are, who knows?" 

Ten stared back at him, giggling as he shook his head. "Is your father home, Kun?"

"No, but he would be soon. He's coming back from Wuhan," Kun answered. 

"Business meeting?" 

"Something of that sorts. A noble from Wuhan wishes to join ties with our family," 

"Ah," Ten mumbled, looking away. "A marriage?" 

Kun smiled as he stood up and walked over to Ten. "You know it wouldn't happen, right?" 

Using his thumb and forefinger, Kun held Ten's chin and tilted his head so that he would look at Kun. Ten's dark brown orbs stared at Kun's own, looking sad at the prospect of Kun in an arranged marriage. He caressed Ten's cheek, gently cupping the other's face. 

"I'm still so young. My father wouldn't marry me off to anyone," Kun told him. 

"Maybe not now, but soon enough," Ten retorted. 

Kun shook his head. "I told my father about it, I told him I do not want to get into an arranged marriage. He understood and my mother agreed to my requests. I won't get married off to some nobleman's daughter," 

Ten sighed. "I'm just worried," 

"Don't be, I wouldn't marry someone that is not you, Yongqin," 

Ten looked at him with a pained look and Kun couldn't help the frown that took over his smile. "Ten?" 

"Marriage is not an option for us, Kun," Ten told him. "It is frowned upon by our society, there is no way we would get away with it,"

"I'm sure our parents would understand if we talked to them," 

" _ Your  _ parents would, but not mine. Mother might be okay with it even if she feels confused over our choices, but father," Ten sighed. "He would disown me," 

"He wouldn't, and if he does, you can always come here," Kun said. 

"I don't want to burden you, Kun. I've already done enough damage. If father knows I'm here, you're more dead than I am," Ten replied. 

"It's okay, we can just stay as how we are. We can keep our relationship a secret. We've been doing this for years now," 

Ten smiled sadly at him. He reached out to hold Kun's hand that was still cupping his cheeks. "I'm sorry. You deserve to be happier than with me," 

"I'm the happiest when I'm with you, Yongqin," Kun said. "I chose to love you and I'll do so till my last breath," 

"You're a hopeless romantic," Ten sighed out. "The red string of fate, the destiny thing," 

"Isn't that what made you fall for me in the first place?" Kun asked. 

"Perhaps," Ten answered. He nuzzled his face on the palm of Kun's hand. "It's good to see you again," 

"It's only been a few days," Kun said. "And you only live on the other side of the street," 

"Yes, regardless, I still miss you. With the exception of Chaiya and my mother when she is in a good mood, the house feels a lot like a cage to me,"

"Are you a trapped princess then?" 

"Indeed. One who's required to learn taxes and laws," 

"It's the best for your future," Kun told him. "You'll excel when you take over the family business one day," 

"With all these tutoring, I'll be damned if the business falls in shambles when I take over," Ten replied. He squeezed Kun's hand once before standing up. "I'm sure mother has sent one of the maids to look for me. I better go before they find me here, don't want you to get into more trouble because of me," 

"I don't mind getting in trouble because of you," Kun said. 

Ten chuckled. "A heroic thing to say, Qian Kun. But one of us has to keep up the good son image so to not get caught about our relationship," 

He walked over to Kun, cradling his face and leaving a chaste kiss on the other's cheek. 

"Will you sneak over tonight?" Kun asked. 

Ten shrugged his shoulders. "If father doesn't catch me in the act," He said. "But keep your windows unlocked, I might pop in sometime after dinner," 

"Use the front door, if you really have to. Your parents would appreciate the gesture, so do mine," 

"And where's the fun in that?" Ten asked, walking over to Kun's patio. 

There was a knock at the door and they turned around to look. 

"Young master Kun, Madam Li is here and she is asking for Young Master Yongqin. You have not seen him, have you?" A maid said from behind the door. 

Kun turned to look at Ten. The other shrugged his shoulders, sending a flying kiss over to Kun before he hopped out of the patio. He waved a goodbye at Kun before disappearing into the back garden of the Qian household. 

  
  
  


But before that, we were friends;

"Kun, remember to behave well, all right?" His father told him at the age of 7 as they made their way to someone's mansion. 

Kun wanted to retort that he always behaved well. He was only 7 but he didn't throw a tantrum or did he intentionally caused ruckus at any events his parents brought him to. But Kun decided that it wasn't worth telling. As long as he could prove to his father that he could behave well, then it was fine. 

They entered the mansion, where a big gathering with noblemen and their families all around China was being held. Kun couldn't remember exactly why they were here. But he knew the family business was one of the more successful businesses as of late and his family was invited to attend the gathering. Perhaps to gain more clients among the rich noblemen from around the country. 

He had stick by his mother all throughout the night while they followed his father who shook hands with everyone at the gathering, introducing his wife and then his son to the other party. Kun had bowed at them, smiled and then stuck to his mother like glue. He wasn't fond of social events, but knew he had to stick around if he wished to take over the family business when he was older. It was part of the process of learning. 

"Kun, sweetheart, how about you go on and play? You must be bored and your father wants to have a talk with a potential business partner," his mother told him. 

"But I don't know where to go, Ma," Kun pouted. 

"You can head on to the garden. A lot of the children are over there playing," One of the female guests said, who Kun remembered introduced herself as Madam Li. 

"Go on, Kun," his mother persuaded. Kun merely nodded his head as he made his way to the garden. 

He admitted that it was getting kind of boring inside. Of course, he was silently watching his father to learn what he needed to do in the future. But there was too much of adults talking which did not fit a seven-year-old Kun's mind. 

There were a number of children playing around in the garden but Kun didn't bother heading their way. He wasn't exactly a social person. Of course, seeing as he was going to take over the business he must learn to socialize like his father though Kun had enough of socializing for the night. He walked around the garden, enjoying the night breeze and the smell of camellia flowers grown in the garden. 

"Hi there!" Kun jumped in surprise when someone popped into his vision as he was walking. 

The other boy was upside down. Kun looked up and saw his leg dangling from one of the branches of a tree. He wasn't sure if that was allowed or acceptable at such a high-end gathering but he has to admit that it looked cool when the boy did it. 

"Hello," Kun mumbled back. 

"You seemed bored," The boy pointed out. 

"No, I'm not," Kun retorted. 

The boy giggled as he swung himself upward and sat on the branch he was dangling from. "I'm Yongqin from the Li family," 

"Kun, from the Qian family," Kun replied. 

Yongqin gasped as he jumped down to the ground. His two feet landing safely. "You have only one syllable in your name! You're like Li Bai, that's so amazing," 

"I doubt I'm as amazing as Li Bai," 

"But having a one syllable name is cool!"

"Yongqin is cool too,"

"I guess, but I want to have a one syllable name too," Yongqin pouted. 

Kun pondered for a while before he said, "How about Teng? Li Teng?" 

Yongqin gasped. "Li Teng! That sounds cool," He replied excitedly. "Okay, from now on I am Li Teng. But because you're the one who gave me the name, only you get to call me that," 

"Me?" Kun asked surprised. 

"Yup! Let's be friends then, Qian Kun," Yongqin said, holding out his hand for Kun. 

Kun stared at it for a second longer before taking Yongqin's hand with his own. The stars twinkling above their heads, hung on the night sky at the nobleman's gathering. 

"Let's be friends then, Li Teng,"

  
  
  


Until a day came when; 

"My family is moving to Thailand," Kun's hand paused from where he was pouring tea for Ten. 

He looked up but the other had his head down, refusing to return Kun's gaze. Kun continued to pour tea into the cups. He placed the pot back on the table before sitting down opposite of Ten. His eyes still on Ten's quiet figure. 

"When?" Kun asked. 

"In a few weeks time, maybe lesser," Ten replied. 

"Is that why you're here? To say goodbye?" 

Ten didn't reply. His eyes still refused to meet Kun's, occupied with staring at the large bookshelf in Kun's bedroom. Kun didn't push him further as he took his cup of tea and stirred it. Ten moving away wasn't a big deal. He was used to it. Before moving to their neighbourhood in Fujian, the Li family moved around to various state in the country. It was nothing new

"I'll be waiting for your letter from Thailand. You can also call the house line, but I feel a letter would be more appropriate," Kun said. "I know you would be busy, but a letter every other week would be sufficient," 

"Kun," Kun paused in his words. He raised his head to look at the other and saw Ten staring back at him. "Let's end this here," 

Kun blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"I think it's time we end this here," Ten sighed out. "It will bring us no good," 

"And what good will it bring us if we end this here?"

"More than you know," Ten replied, voice stern. "You and I both know this relationship would bring us nowhere. And with me leaving for Thailand, this relationship has no meaning anymore," 

"And why would you think so? Why would you give up on us easily?" 

"I'm not giving up on us. I'm opening up better opportunities by making this decision for us," 

"You're making this decision for us but without considering how  _ I  _ feel about this?" Kun bellowed, voice starting to get louder and borderline screaming. 

"It's best this way," Ten hissed. 

"You're being selfish, Li Yongqin," 

"I'm just doing what's best for us," 

"No," Kun said, shaking his head as he slumped back down on his seat. "You're doing what's best for you. Always so scared on what your parents thought of you. I never realized how much of a coward you are," 

Ten stood up, hands clenching at his sides. "When I leave, you'll understand better why I did this," 

"I don't think I will," Kun replied as Ten made his way to leave. "You'll still write to me, right? As a friend at least, or as a business partner if you truly wish for no concrete ties with me any longer." 

Ten turned around and gave him a silent gaze. He opened the door to Kun's bedroom and left wordlessly. Kun sighed as the door closed with a click. He looked at the hairclip wedged between the pages of the book he was reading placed on the table.

"I guess that's a no then," 

  
  
  


"He won't make it pass this week," the physician had told him and his mother as soon as he left the main bedroom where his father was bedridden. "Be prepared for your goodbyes,"

"Young Master Kun," Kun snapped out of his daydream as he turned his head to look at the maid who called for him. "Ah, my apologies, it should be Master Qian now," 

Kun smiled gently at her. "It's okay. I prefer the title Young Master Kun than Master Qian, I don't think I'm worthy enough of the title," 

"Your father would be proud of you, Master Kun," the maid said instead. "For the gathering this evening, would you need anything else?"

"No, I think you've prepared everything wonderfully. Thank you," The maid nodded her head at Kun before leaving.

Kun walked over to the balcony, looking over the garden that was beautifully kept by their gardener. Guests would arrive soon in the evening from various parts of the country and outside of it. Kun couldn't remember exactly why they needed to have this gathering. He only remembered his mother telling him that it was a great way to connect with their clients and business partners after he took over the family's business.

The gathering started with the arrival of the Huang family from Hong Kong. Kun greeted them warmly, thanking them for coming from faraway. More guests came in, entertained by him and his mother. When all his invitees were present, they had a fulfilling dinner prepared by the Qian family's head chef. Kun chatted away with them regarding business and his father. In the sea of people, he hoped to see a familiar face but Kun knew it was a fruitless attempt. He wasn't invited and Kun much less knew where he was at this moment. 

"It's great to see you're faring well," A male approached him when the talk has subsided and the older men discussed among themselves. 

Kun turned to look, a smile making its way on his face when he saw who it was. "Nice to see you again, Young Master Dong," 

"Sicheng, gē," Sicheng sighed out. "It's always Sicheng when it is you," 

"I'm sorry, but with me taking over my father's business, I thought it would be more appropriate to address you accordingly," 

"Then I should call you Master Qian now, shouldn't I?" 

"No," Kun replied. "I prefer it when you call me gē, if you're okay with me calling you Sicheng," 

"More than okay, Kun gē. Our family has known each other long enough. I don't think I adore the title Young Master being said by you," Sicheng said, smiling. "I know I've said it in my letter, but I'm sorry for your loss," 

Kun nodded his head. "We knew it was coming. I feel sad and grieved but at least I've said my goodbyes to him," 

They were silent for a second before Sicheng spoke again, "Does he know?" 

Kun looked at him, trying to figure out who Sicheng was talking about. After a long period of pondering, with no answers from the other, Kun finally realized who Sicheng was talking about. He looked away, humming gently. 

"No, I don't think he knows, unless someone informed him," 

"You don't write to him?" 

"Write to him, I do, sometimes, out of impulse. But it was never posted,"

Sicheng blinked, taking in the words. "You… don't have his address?" 

"No. I believed I don't have the pleasure of it," Kun replied, indignantly. 

"He left you like that?" 

"It was the best decision, he said. I wasn't given much of a word in," 

"I'm sorry," Sicheng said, resting his hand on Kun's shoulder. "I thought you were perfect together," 

"In your sight and maybe mine, we were. But to him, maybe we're just an unreachable dream," Kun told him. 

"There's more to come for you, gē. A lot of maidens have their eyes on you. I'm sure you'll find a better partner," Sicheng comforted him. 

"I can do that," Kun replied. "But I don't think I'm ready to live a life without him, Sicheng." 

  
  


"Must you really go?" His mother sighed as she tied a scarf around his neck. 

Kun chuckled. "Of course I must go, the Huang family expects my presence. Renjun sent me a letter earlier anticipating my arrival. It's a gathering I must attend, mother," 

"Oh, I'm just worried," she said, wrapping herself with her arms. "There's been a lot of shootings recently," 

"I'll be safe, mother. The train ride would bring me to the Huang's as safely as they can," 

"Do take good care of yourself, Kun. You're all that I have left," 

"Don't say that, mother. You know I won't leave you behind on your own," Kun said, embracing her. "You'll be fine with the maids and the workers. I'll be back in a few days," 

"Stay safe, my dear," she reminded him again before he headed to the train station.

Two years after his father's passing (and three years after Ten's departure), Kun thought he was doing great. His family business had flourished from when his father left it. His mother still doted on him where it was due. His workers were helpful in guiding him with the business. He didn't miss Ten as much. And Kun wondered if that was a blessing or a curse on its own. 

"Thank you for coming such a long way, Kun," The head of the Huang family greeted him as soon as he arrived. 

"It's nothing, Master Huang. It's an honour to have received the invitation from your family," Kun replied. 

"Come on in, we'll start with dinner soon enough," he said as he ushered Kun inside. 

"You came!" Renjun greeted him enthusiastically when he saw Kun entering the common room. 

Kun smiled at him, patting him on the back. "Of course I came, why do you think I won't?" 

"Well, because-" 

Renjun never got to finish his words as the door opened to reveal a new guest. Kun turned around to look and in that moment, in that second, everything around him stopped. 

He recognized the elderly man that entered, well maybe because Kun had seen him countless times from when they were neighbours, just a street apart. But the young male behind, walking confidently with his straightened back, Kun almost didn't recognize him. There was something different about the other. Something that Kun couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly. But there was no mistaking it, that was definitely Yongqin. 

And maybe Kun could fool himself. Maybe he could say that he has moved on, that a Ten, a Yongqin, a member of the Li family has little to none of excess feelings left in his heart. That he didn't miss the other, didn't longed for his touch anymore. Though when he looked at Yongqin again, the wall he built crumbled down. 

He was quickly pulled away by Renjun to a secluded corner. "I'm sorry, Kun gē. I should have told you, but Guanheng said it was best not to," 

A lot of people knew about their relationship, mainly their close friends who they made through their families partnership. Sicheng of the Dong family knew, and so did the three sons of the Huang family. Their friends had been supportive of it as they hide their biggest secret behind their families back. Somehow, Kun still didn't understand where it went wrong with them. 

"It's okay," Kun assured him, a hand on Renjun's. "I'm okay. It's fine. I'm not mad at you, but a warning would have been nice," 

"It wasn't in my thoughts to upset you. And to give you a warning, we were scared that you would not show up in the end," Renjun explained. 

"With the warning, I would still show up, maybe with more confidence to face him. I wouldn't ruin my ties with the Huang family just because of a bad break up, Renjun." 

"But it was more than just a bad break up, was it not?" Renjun asked him. "You loved each other," 

"Love doesn't always mean happiness," 

"Seeing the two of you in love feels like happiness to us," Renjun said. "Yet it is not in my business to pry what happened between you two. I just hope we didn't upset you with his presence," 

"Something that could upset me now, is something worse than his presence," 

Dinner was peaceful, thankfully. The families that were invited and the representative that attended were all seated at one big table in the dining room. It surprisingly fitted all of the attendees. Kun really shouldn't be that surprised when the Huang family was already a large family. Even his family home had such a large dining table and it was only him and his mother now. 

"How is the business doing in Thailand, Master Li?" Master Huang asked with the sound of silverware cutlery against ceramic plates resounded in the background. 

"It's going really well. Yongqin is doing well in helping me," Kun raised his head slightly to look and saw Ten - or was it Yongqin now to him, as he didn't have the rights any longer to call him Ten - smiling politely at Master Huang. 

"I'm sorry to have you come all the way from Thailand for this gathering," 

"It is nothing, Master Huang. We're honoured to have received your invitation," 

"What else are your plans for the future of the Li family?" 

"Well, our Yongqin is getting married soon," 

Kun's gripped on his cutleries tightened. He raised his head only to meet eyes with Renjun who was sitting directly opposite of him. The other looked surprised as well, not expecting such a turn of events. He turned to look at the Li family, sitting a few seats away from he was. 

"Oh? Marriage so soon? Aren't you still young, Young Master Yongqin?" 

"An engagement has been decided, a wedding would soon come," Yongqin replied, keeping his polite smile. 

"You are all invited to the wedding when the time comes," Master Li had said. 

"Of course, of course. I wish you the best with your fiancée," Master Huang said. "Master Qian, how have you been faring?" 

Kun's eyes looked up, he gave a polite nod to Master Huang. He could feel someone's eyes on him and from the corner of the eyes he knew who it was but Kun refused to look. The title 'Master' was still new to him and uncommon. 

"I'm faring quite well actually. Father has left me enough to continue on my own," Kun answered. 

"He was a great man, your father. He would be proud of you," Master Huang said. 

Kun smiled. "I hope he is,"

  
  
  


Kun stood in a far corner of the common room, a distance away from the other noblemen talking amongst themselves. He knew he should join them, being the new head of the Qian's household and what not. But even with the Master title, there was a vast difference between himself and the other heads of each household. 

There was a presence beside him. Kun turned to look, expecting it was Renjun or maybe the other two sons of the Huang family. But instead it was Yongqin, standing with a glass of white wine in his hand. 

"I'm sorry for your father's lost. I hadn't heard of it until today," Yongqin said, not looking at him.

Kun didn't look either, afraid that it might bring unwanted feelings he had long buried deep inside, just waiting to be thrown away. He didn't want it to be thrown back at Yongqin when they had clearly cut ties years ago. 

"Congratulations on your engagement," Kun said instead. 

His father had longed passed. Two years it had been, there was no more need to bring out sympathy for his loss. Kun and his mother had been living well, even as his mother sometimes missed his father. But there was no longer the need to grieve over a dead person. The living should move on and continue with life. 

"We're not engaged yet. It's only in the process of discussion," Yongqin replied. 

"It's not like we would see each other in the future. So let me congratulate you now, Young Master Li,"

Kun looked at Ten - Yongqin, he reminded himself or better, Young Master Li. He was no longer the Li Teng Kun met when he was seven; no longer the Ten Kun fell in love with; no longer the Yongqin he knew; it was Young Master Li now for Kun. He looked at the other, seeing hurt crossed over his face. He couldn't understand why Yongqin would feel hurt when it was him who left Kun. 

"You're not going to call me Ten anymore?" 

"And what rights do I have to call you that, Young Master Li?" 

"You changed a lot, Kun," 

"I changed a lot?" Kun hissed. "You left me back in my family home, saddened and broken. You didn't write to me when you knew exactly where I lived. You cut ties with me the moment you said you will leave for Thailand. And  _ I  _ changed a lot?" 

"Kun-" 

"You don't deserve to call me that, Young Master Li," Kun said, calming down. "You told me that it was the best for us. Maybe it is the best for us. I was better before I saw you here today," 

"I'm sorry, Kun, but please-" 

"I'll retreat to my room now, it's been a long way here. You should rest too, Young Master Li, it was a long journey from Thailand to here. It is nice to know that you've been well," Kun said, walking away. "And congratulations, again, for your engagement,"

  
  
  


"Business hasn't been well, has it?" His mother said, taking a seat opposite of him in his study room. 

"It's not dead," Kun replied, skimming through his papers. "But yes, it hasn't been well. The war might have something to do with it," 

His mother sighed. She stared at her only son, the only family member she had left. "Will you join the military, Kun dear?" 

"It is a requirement, mother. In no way can I avoid it," 

"Leaving me again, I see," 

Kun stopped skimming through his papers. He placed them back on the table as he reached out to hold his mother's hand. "Please don't say so, mother. I wouldn't leave you alone," 

"Leaving me with your spouse would be nice. Maybe a grandchild," she said and looked at him with a certain intent. 

Kun laughed nervously. How could he tell his mother that the spouse he wanted had long left him years ago, now engaged to a maiden of another family. Who knew where they were now, a year after Kun last met him. 

There was a knock on his door. Kun looked up, calling for whoever it was behind the door to enter. 

"Master Qian, there has been an invitation for you," the maid announced. 

She walked over to Kun, handing him the envelope. He nodded his head at her as he took the letter. "Thank you, you may take your leave," 

"Who is it from?" His mother asked after the maid left.

Kun shrugged his shoulders. He flipped the envelope around, seeing a familiar handwriting inked in black on the white envelope. It was addressed to him, written as Master Qian. He tore open the envelope and read the contents of the letter. 

"A wedding invitation, from the Li family," Kun said. 

"Old Master Li is marrying again? Is Madam Li okay with this?" His mother said in surprise.

"No, not him. His son, the Young Master of the Li family," 

"Yongqin is getting married?" His mother asked. "Well, that is a surprise. I haven't heard from the Li family after they moved to Thailand. I don't think they were aware of you father's passing either. The Li family were nice to us while they were here. Madam Li and I talked well. You were good friends with Yongqin too, were you not?" 

"Yes. Back then, before they moved." Kun answered. "I saw them at the gathering with the Huang family from a year ago," 

"It's hard to believe Yongqin is getting married," His mother said. "I always thought he fancies you," 

Kun looked at his mother in surprise. "What do you mean, mother?" 

"Don't act so surprise, my dear. I knew of his adoration towards you, and you of him," 

"I don't believe that is true, mother," 

"Qian Kun, do you really think you can hide things from your own mother? I knew of your relationship with him way before he left. I knew of him coming in through your bedroom window every single night. I knew of your fondness towards him, Kun." 

"You knew and yet you never tell?" Kun asked hesitantly. 

"And what leisure would it bring me? The destruction of my dear son and his loved one?" She replied. "I am no saint to say what you must do and what you mustn't. I was once your age. I once loved someone so dearly, unconditionally. I once defy my parents to be with him," 

"You and father?" 

"Do you think we started off with happy grins? Your grandfather, my father, was against me in a relationship with your father. Your father meanwhile was actively courting me. Your grandfather had wanted to marry me off to another nobleman from the East family," his mother said. 

"Your father would sneak through the gardens just for the chance to see me. Your grandfather did everything to stop him from courting me but your father won in the end. After a lot of discussion, years after he tried courting me, your grandfather finally agreed to marry me off to your father." 

"It wasn't an arranged marriage?" Kun asked.

"No, silly. I wouldn't let myself be stuck in an arranged marriage. I was a stubborn maiden back then," she said. "It was similar to how you and Yongqin were, I guess. I always waited for you to come clean about your relationship," 

"You did?" 

She nodded her head eagerly. "Of course! I'm not one to stop the blossoming of love. That's why I never pester you about marriage or arranging one for you. But then the Li family moved away and while I thought you still wrote to him, I guess you never did," 

Kun shook his head. "We broke things off between us before he left." 

"A pity, really. I think your father was well aware of it too," 

"Was he?" 

"Yes. I remember him saying that he will meet Master Li to discuss internal affairs. He never really got the chance to," 

Kun sighed. He couldn't believe his parents knew of their relationship. He wondered what would happen if they told his parents. 

"Do you still love him, Kun dear?" She asked. 

Kun looked at the invitation on his table. "He's married, mother," 

"But do you still love him?" 

"The feelings remain, even after he left," 

"Then go," his mother said. "I'm not telling you to gatecrash his wedding or stop it from happening but go. Go and see him one last time, pour out your feelings and come back calmer," 

"Will that work?" Kun asked. 

"It's better than mourning a lost love on your own, is it not?" She said. "Or at least, attend his wedding as a former friend. Put your heart at ease, dear. In this life, maybe the stars won't align for the two of you. But in another, who knows?" 

  
  
  


The wedding was grand. Kun would expect that of the Li family. They were always one for over-the-top events and Yongqin was someone who enjoyed excessive celebration, as Kun recalled. It came as no surprise to Kun when he entered the hall and saw the grand wedding reception. A beautiful archway at the door of the hall, decorated with camellia flowers; assortment of fresh flowers in a vase lining the hallways and a chandelier on the ceiling to top it off.

He met a few people, the three sons of the Huang family, Sicheng of the Dong family; they were surprised to see him here but Kun shrugged them off. His mother insisted that he attend the wedding and Kun agreed, with the terms that his mother would join him. And so she did, now talking to Madam Li at a corner of the hall. He met Chaiya, Yongqin's sister who was surprised to see him there but she smiled politely at him, eyes glinting with a knowing look. 

He wondered if she knew about his past affairs with her brother. If Kun's parents knew, then why not Yongqin's sister, or much worse, his parents.

Kun watched as the newly weds crossed the hall to greet the attendees. He watched as Yongqin introduced his wife to everyone in the crowd. He saw the surprised look on Yongqin's face when he met Kun's mother. Watched how the other's head raised and his eyes roamed around the crowd. Kun wondered who he was looking for. 

He didn't have to wonder long when their eyes met and something akin to fondness was glinted in Yongqin's eyes. It took way longer for Yongqin to reach him, swarmed by the overwhelming number of attendees. 

"This is Kun- I mean, Master Qian of the Qian family," Yongqin introduced him to his wife when they finally met. 

Kun nodded his head politely. "A pleasure to meet you. Congratulations on the wedding," 

"Thank you," his wife whispered, smiling softly. 

She was pretty, Kun admitted. Maybe Kun couldn't be as pretty as she was, couldn't provide an heir for the Li family or the Qian family. Maybe it was better this way for them to be married, for him and Yongqin to be separated, for him to be alone. 

"Thank you for coming," Yongqin said, smiling at him sincerely. 

"It's a pleasure. Thank you for the invitation. You should greet your other guests," Kun said. Yongqin gave him a look before he nodded his head and moved on to the other guests. 

It took another hour or so before the crowd dispersed again to various areas of the hall. The newlyweds had now separated from each other, busy greeting their invitees. It was then that Yongqin stood beside him, quiet and away from the other guests. 

"I didn't expect you to come," Yongqin said. 

"Your family invited me, how can I not come?" Kun replied. 

"I sent you that invitation," 

Kun looked at him. "You did?" 

"Can we talk somewhere else? Please?" 

"You're a married man, Young Master Li. What would people say when they see us together?" 

"What would they say? It's a talk between two friends," Yongqin said. Kun looked at him and he saw the pleading eyes. "Please, Kun? One last time,"

Kun sighed. "Where to?" 

They left the hall to an open area outside of it. It was secluded, not crowded with any of the guests for the Li family. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Kun asked. 

"I'm sorry," Yongqin said. "I know what happened to us in the past few years wasn't the most ideal. It was my fault for never coming clean to you," 

"What do you mean?" 

Yongqin inhaled deeply. "My father found out about us. That was why he scheduled for us to leave for Thailand. He wanted me to abandon you. I was lucky enough I got to visit you to break things off before I left. I'm sorry," 

"My father made me cut ties with you. There was in no way I can contact you. But I tried, you know. Asked about you through Sicheng and Renjun but it was always vague answers," 

"This marriage?" Kun asked. 

"An arranged one. Because no matter how hard my father tried to erase your existent from my life, I can never lie about my feelings," Yongqin said. "I still love you, Kun. Even if you hate me now for what I have done," 

"You're a married man now, Yongqin," 

"I know. That's why, for one last time I'll like to talk to you. To clear things up and express my sincerest apologies," 

Kun looked at him, sighing. "I still do love you, Yongqin. But fate has something else written for us," 

"I know," Yongqin whispered. "The stars don't align for us, don't they?" 

"I'm sorry. But I hope you find happiness with her," 

"Happiness maybe, but not love," 

Yongqin moved closer to Kun, cupping Kun's cheek. "I have to go now, before father notices my absent," 

Kun held the hand that was on his cheek. "I guess this is goodbye for us?" 

"Will you call me by that name again? The nickname you've given me back then?" 

Kun inhaled sharply, squeezing his hand gently. "I love you, Ten," 

Yongqin took a deep breath, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I love you too, Kun," he replied. "See you in another lifetime?" 

"If the stars align," Kun answered. 

  
  
  


("Where are we going, father?" The young boy asked him, hands fiddling with the long silk ribbon around his neck. 

Ten smiled at him as he crouched down and fixed the younger boy's ribbon, tying it into a bow. "We're going to a friend's house, Li Teng," 

"Can't I just stay with the maids? I promise I'll behave well!" He replied. 

"Nope. You have to follow me, even your mother is coming along," Ten said, shaking his head as the younger boy reminds him of himself when he was younger. 

Teng's lips jutted out in a pout. He crossed his arms together, clearly showing his protest. Ten raked his fingers through his son's hair, careful to not mess it up as they head into the car. 

"Just for a while, yes? Then you can go ahead and play all you want," Ten promised him. 

The driver drove for another half an hour before stopping in front of an old house. Ten exited the car and headed towards the gate. As the head of the family, he was expected to do everything that had anything to do with formalities. He pressed on the doorbell and waited for another few seconds. 

"Who goes there?" Someone asked, walking towards the gate. 

"I'm Yongqin, from the Li family," Ten introduced himself. "I came to pay respect to Master Qian," 

The elderly lady gasped, "Young Master Li, and so you actually came," 

She wasted no time in opening up the gate. Ten's driver drove the car inside and parked it at the front yard. The elderly lady looked at him, smiling softly. 

"I expect you to come, the workers didn't have much faith but I knew you would come," she told him. "Kun would be so happy if he knew," 

She signalled him to follow her and Ten did so. His wife and son following right behind him. They sat at the living room and soon were served tea by a maid. Ten looked at the elderly lady before him, soon realizing who she was. 

"Perhaps, you are-" 

"The sole living member of the Qian household, mother of Qian Kun, yes I am," she said, smiling. "It's been a while hasn't it?" 

Ten nodded his head. "It has," 

"Kun is here. He said he didn't want to leave where he had first started out. Come along, I'll bring you to him," She said as Ten stood up. 

"Do you want us to come with?" His wife asked. Ten thought for a while then shook his head. 

"It's fine, it won't be for long. Just wanted to say hi to an old friend," He said and followed Kun's mother further inside of the mansion. 

"He wanted to be with his father, wrote that in his will and so we decided to fulfill his request," she said, showing Ten to the altar. "He also gave me this before he left. Said to pass it to you if you ever came, and you did," 

She handed him a hair clip with a star and a camellia flower attached at the end. Ten took it in his hand, remembering the hair clip that his sister which he stole and then giving it to Kun. It had been years but the hair clip was neatly kept, still looking brand new despite the years that had pass.

"Died in a war, as expected of a noble," She commented, looking at Kun's picture hung at the altar. "I'll leave you two alone, I guess it's time for the last goodbye," 

She left quietly and Ten waited for a few seconds just to make sure she really left. He came forward and sat in front of the altar, reciting his prayers.

"I hope you're happier, wherever you are," Ten whispered. "It might take a while but I'll be there with you. Until then, you'll wait for me, right?" 

Ten closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes, staring at the picture of Kun before him. "Let's meet again, when the stars align,")

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyungwonhyukkie)


End file.
